Goodbye, My One and Only Love
by TeresianLion
Summary: Ludwig (Germany) x Feliciana (female Sicily). Ludwig and Feliciana's first meeting! lots o' fluff :D they spend many happy years together, but then ludwig is called off to war. Feliciana is devestated. She also has some very interesting news to share before he leaves...


just to let all of you know, this isnt supposed to be continued. hence the *end* lol but yeah. I'm currently posting one of my first few fanfictions i've ever written, so these next few uploads i do are going to really suck! but please, be nice! i know they suck XD and yes, this is LudwigXFeliciana. feliciana is an OC created by my bestest friend, and i just love writing fanfictions about that pairing! just so you all know, feliciana (sicily) is eighteen, but she's only 4'5.5" ha ha okay, here's the story -

Love at first sight. They both knew it was, from the moment they each laid eyes on each other.

It was a chilly October afternoon in Hamburg, Germany, when he first approached her. She - a tiny, curly haired Italian - was standing around in a local park waiting for her older sister to meet her. Unfortunately, she had forgotten her coat in her hotel room.

By sheer luck, he - a tall, blonde German - was walking through that park on that same date and time. He didn't know why he had decided to take a walk that day; it wasn't really his hobby to do such a thing. He just felt a pull...a call, if you will, to come that day. His instincts had never led him in the wrong direction before, so he listened to them and took a walk in the park.

He saw a cluster of pigeons just ahead of him, but he just kept walking with his hands in his coat pocket, scaring them off. He stopped for a second, watching them fly away. He head followed them, but it stopped abruptly upon seeing the shivering girl.

He wondered what she was doing out here, so improperly dressed and all alone. His curiosity got the best if him, so he walked over to her.

"Guten tag, Fräulein," he greeted in his native tongue. "Was machst du hier ganz allein? Ist dir kalt?"

The girl didn't say a word to him, nor did she acknowledge him in any way. It was like he wasn't even there. She only stood there, shivering and looking around for someone.

"Ist dir kalt?" He repeated, only to get no answer. He sighed, knowing that this wasn't headed anywhere. He took off his coat and plopped it over the girl's shoulders. Because of her size, the coat reached almost all the way to the ground. "Dort gehen Sie," he said flatly and in a bored tone.

The girl finally acknowledged his presence once his coat was placed upon her. She wrapped the coat around herself more and looked up at him with huge amber eyes that captured his ice blue ones.

"T-thank you..." She said in English with a quiet voice and an Italian accent.

He blinked, not expecting her to speak English, but now understanding why she didn't respond to him. She didn't know how to. Or rather, someone had told her a couple thousand times to never talk to strangers.

"Your welcome..." he responded in English with a thick German accent.

Both of their eyes were locked together. Seeing each other, it was like they had known each other forever, like they had met and re met a hundred times over, that they knew every single thought and unspoken word that was to come from the other, that they knew every detail there was to know about the other, like they had had a million conversations.

But none of it had ever happened before, they had never known of the other's existence until this current moment in time. It was merely...love at first sight.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Feliciana." Oh, the way it danced off her tongue! It was so perfect, so beautiful, so incredible, so...her. "But you can call me Feli for short."

"Feliciana..." He repeatedly dreamily. "Feli..."

"What's yours?" She asked him.

"Ludwig." That name. It fit him perfectly, it was so utterly /right/ for him. It seemed to fix his entire facial features into his name: his jawline, his sparking blue eyes, his long eyelashes, his slick blonde hair, his soft lips, his tough demeanor. "My nickname is Luddy, but I almost never get called that."

She chucked and said, "Luddy! It's a nice name."

"So who are you waiting for?" Ludwig asked, changing the subject.

"My older sister, Marisol. She's supposed to be meeting me here," Feliciana explained.

"Marisol?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah." She continued to look around. "She went to get her boyfriend real fast, then meet me back here."

"Her boyfriend being...?" Ludwig pressed.

Feliciana spun around to him. "What's with all the questions? Are you a stalker or something?"

"No!" He said defensively. "It's just, well, I think that your sister is dating my brother, Gilbert."

"That's her boyfriend's name!" Feliciana blurted out.

"And Marisol is his girlfriend's name," Ludwig added, much calmer.

She smiled. "What're the chances that we'd meet, huh? That's amazing."

Ludwig smiled also. It was a sexy and devilish smile that made Feliciana's legs start to feel like pasta. "Well then I guess we'll be seeing each other more often, Feli."

Feliciana blinked, tears in her eyes. This was the man she loved ever so deeply, and she would never settle for someone else. Her flashback of their first meeting has reminded her of that fact as she hugged Ludwig goodbye.

It had been years since they had met, and about three that they been living together. Feliciana thought back to all those birthdays they had shared, kisses and laughs, Christmases, hugs and talks, and she even thought back to the days where they would just lay in bed and talk. Talk all night until the sun came up. It didn't matter what they'd talk about, they just talked. Feliciana thought back to all those times where she would get hurt, emotionally or physically, and how he would always be there to heal her wounds. She remembered when she and him slept in separate bedrooms at one point. She would have a bad dream, and then go into his room with her blanket dragging behind her. He would cradle her in his arms, whisper soft, comforting words into her ear, and rub his hand along her back until she fell to sleep. Eventually, they ended up sleeping the same bed each night. Feliciana remembered lazy afternoons and evenings where Ludwig would lay down on the couch and read to her in German. She remembered him always protecting and looking out for her, keeping her safe. He had done so for the past three or more years, and yet were the best years of Feliciana's life. Ludwig's also.

But those happy years had to end. The time that they had always feared was upon them: he had to leave for war.

Ludwig was standing on their front porch wearing his green military uniform and had his last duffle bag around his shoulder, the rest were in the truck silently waiting for him at the end of the walkway, like a silent killer about to take him away from her forever.

Ludwig leaned down to Feliciana, memories flooding behind both of their closed eyes. He kissed her left eyelid, then her right. Tears were streaming from them, but he didn't care.

"Ludwig! Please...don't go!" Feloiciana cried, throwing herself into his chest and clinging to him for dear life.

Ludwig bit his lip so that he would not cry. "Feli...I'm sorry. I have to. I need to serve my country." He pried his girlfriend from him and reached behind his neck. Ludwig unhooked his iron cross necklace and placed it in her hands. Feliciana stared at it and then up into Ludwig's blue eyes. He knelt down to her eye level and enclosed her hands in his; the iron cross held in Feliciana's tiny hands. "I need you to be strong. Please, for me," Ludwig pleaded. Feliciana had tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. She lowered her head and started to cry more. Ludwig squeezed her hands and shook them. "Stay strong!"

"Ludwig!" She wailed. "I love you so much! Don't leave me!"

He released her hands and instead placed them behind her head, slamming their lips together. "Feliciana, I love you too. Don't you /ever/ forget that! I /will/ be safe. I /will/ come back."

"You need to! For us!"

Ludwig blinked, temporarily confused at this depressing moment. "U-us?"

Feliciana stopped her wailing for just a moment to open her beautiful amber eyes and look into Ludwig's sky blue ones. Her face was happy, and yet extremely sad. She had something important to say, and she was joyous to be sharing the information yet upset to be sharing it at this moment in time, right before Ludwig left for war. Feliciana sucked in a breath before saying, "I'm pregnant!"

Ludwig stared blankly at his lover. Pregnant...? This changes everything. Before, Ludwig knew he had to come home for his girlfriend's sake, but this was for his own flesh and blood. For a whole other life! He had to come home and raise his baby, to raise his family. He had to fight his absolute hardest and come home as quickly as he could to be there with his family. He had to protect his baby! He had to come home, he couldn't die! Ludwig blinked away tears from the extreme amount of joy and sorrow and determination he felt. His emotions were swallowing him whole, and all Ludwig could do was stare blankly at Feliciana before pulling her into an embrace and saying over and over, "Oh Feli...Feli, Feli, Feli...Feliciana...I...I'm going to come home. I'm going to keep you tow safe. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich!"

Feliciana was crying into her boyfriend's shoulder. "Ludwig! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before! Oh, Ludwig! Ti amo!"

The horn from the truck that had come to pick Ludwig up honked. The driver had no clue what they were saying, all he knew was that they had to go. He stuck his head out of the window and shouted. "Yo, Beilshmidt!"

Ludwig pulled away and nodded in the driver's direction before planting one last kiss on Feliciana's stomach and then her forehead. All that Feliciana could do was stand, speechless, as Ludwig told her that he loved her in his native tongue before reluctantly heading down the walkway and hopping into the truck. Ludwig watched Feliciana from the mirror on the car door as they drove away. Feliciana stood there and watched her boyfriend and her baby's father head off to the war. She didnt move until the truck was out of sight completely. And as soon as she had dissapeared from the car mirror, Ludwig couldn't contain himself any longer. He placed his head in his folded hands and silently began balling.

"Ludwig...ti amo..." Feliciana whispered from the porch.

*End*


End file.
